This invention relates to an ice scraper and brush with the glove for removing ice and snow from a windshield of the car, and is an improvement over the conventional ice scrapers. One of the more common scrapers have an ice scraper and the brush, which does not protect user""s hand and their garment/sleeve from snow, ice, water and similar. Because of the lack of a sturdy grip on the conventional ice scrapers it is also hard to remove thick sheets of ice from the windshields. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,569 to Brinker, patent does not disclose any gloves attached to the ice scraping tool. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 378,322 to Young shows extendible ice scraper and snow brush but also without any glove attached to the ice scraping tool. His invention also lacks the ability to act sturdy on the frozen surfaces.
Finally, object of the present invention, ice scraper and brush with the Glove, is to provide a ridged support to the user""s hand that will allow him/her to use the ice scraping tool with ease by having an extra support of an anatomically designed handle grip, which may be either in the form of a gun barrel like, spherically shaped or T-shaped handle grip. This invention is also designed to protect users garment and hands from the snow, ice, water and cold. Other objective is to provide an easily fabricated and inexpensive product. The above mentioned objects will become more apparent when the following drawings and descriptions are read.
The ice scraper and brush with the glove includes three different anatomically designed handles. These include gun barrel like handle, spherically shaped handle, and the T-shaped handle. Another important feature of the invention is the waterproof glove that has an extended sleeve. Further, glove also comprises velcro fasteners that are located on the sleeve portion of the glove. In addition brush as well as the fork branched extension of the ice scraper and brush with the glove is provided with a gusset.